Hands of Fate  A Christmas to Remember
by R.I.Peace
Summary: OW Universe. See how Jesse celebrates his first Christmas in Four Corners with his new family and friends.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: I had a request to give Chris and Jesse a break from the rollercoaster of emotions. I can't rightly say that I succeeded, but I gave it my best shot. Hope y'all enjoy it. Wanted to post it before or on Christmas, but my muse firmly shook its head in defiance. This is one shot.

Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

><p>HANDS OF FATE – A CHRISTMAS TO REMEMBER<p>

"Did you get it?" A curious Buck inquired.

"Yep. Came in on the stage today."

"It really came?" J.D. excitedly asked.

Josiah concluded, "That's one lucky boy."

"Where'd ya hide it?" The Texan raised an eyebrow.

Smiling widely Chris replied, "I ain't telling."

* * *

><p>Jesse rode in with Billy. He stopped in front of the hitching post in front of the jail. Chris got up and helped Billy down. "Were the fish biting?"<p>

Billy enthusiastically answered. "They sure did. We gonna have fish tonight?"

"We sure are Billy. Why don't I take you home and then we can collect your mama."

"Okay."

"Jesse head on home. I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure pa."

Vin said, "I'll join ya. It's my turn for patrol."

As they rode they talked. "It's good to see you helping out with Billy. I'm sure Mrs. Travis appreciates it."

Jesse laughed. "Pa would disagree. He'd say Billy keeps me out of trouble."

"I reckon he'd say that." Vin laughed along with Jesse. "Ya both have done each other a world of good.

The kid shook his head slightly. "I mean it Jess. Since you've been here you have given Chris some of the hope he lost. He's happier than he's been in a long time. Ask Buck, he'll set ya straight."

"No, he'll talk my ear off. I've already engaged in that pleasure." The boy wryly replied.

Vin shook his head laughing. "I forgot, once Buck gets started…"

"There's no stopping him. Pa says that a lot."

Soon they came to a stop. "Well looks like this is where we part company." Vin turned Peso, but before he could leave Jesse hurriedly asked a question.

"Vin?"

"Yeah kid."

"Do you think pa would let me…"

"Hold on there. That's a question for Chris. I ain't getting in the middle of this."

Jesse tried, "But,"

"No buts." Vin became serious. "I ain't giving an opinion. This is between you and him."

Defeated Jesse answered, "Fine. I best get home or there won't be a supper." He swung Rogue toward home.

"See ya, kid."

Jesse touched his hat brim in return then spurred Rogue home.

By the time Chris arrived, with their guests, Jesse was in the process of cooking supper.

Mary stepped into the interior of the cabin and inhaled. "Smells wonderful, Jesse."

"Thank you, Mrs. Travis."

"Why don't we help Jesse by setting the table?"

Billy agreed wholeheartedly. "Sure ma! Come on Chris!" The excited nine year old tugged on Chris' arm.

"Okay Billy."

Supper went well and soon it was time for Chris to escort Mary and Billy back to town.

"Pa, would you mind some company?"

Chris had just put his hat on. "Sure, son. Billy can ride Pony while you hold the reins."

"Thanks pa." Chris never got tired of hearing Jesse call him pa. He patted his son on the shoulder and they set off for town.

Billy chattered all the way home. Once they reached town Mary thanked Chris. She gave him a small peck upon his cheek.

He turned to leave. "Chris." He stopped. "I'd like to invite you, Jesse, and the rest of the seven to Christmas dinner."

"Sure Mary, I'd think we'd enjoy it. I'll extend the invite to the others." She smiled sweetly as she watched father and son leave.

On the ride back to the cabin Chris asked, "Something you want to talk to me about?"

Damn, how does he do that? "How did you know?"

Chris smiled, "So what's on your mind?"

"Would it be possible to join you on patrol sometime?"

He knew this day would come. Chris exhaled loudly. Jesse's shoulders slumped a bit. The boy sure knew Chris' tells. "I don't know Jess. I don't like putting you in danger. Plus you have some difficulty following orders. This would be a big responsibility."

Jesse wanted to argue, but once Chris set his mind to something there was usually no changing it. Disappointment and defeat is what Chris sensed from his son. Chris couldn't believe he was saying this, but he did anyway. "I'll think on it."

The boy almost fell off of Rogue from shock. "Thanks, pa."

"I didn't say yes."

"But you didn't say no either."

Chris smiled as the mood lightened. "Come on, we best get on home."

* * *

><p>Throughout the better part of the week Chris and Jesse stayed at the boarding house in town. Chris kept the boy occupied with odd jobs.<p>

Today, he was helping Josiah with various church repairs. "So Jesse, are you excited about Christmas?"

"Not really. It's just another day to me."

The older man had been about to question him when an excited voice entered the church.

"Hi Josiah!"

"Hello Billy! Ready for Christmas?"

"Sure am. What about you Jesse?"

"Uh, well, I haven't celebrated it in a few years, so I really don't know what to expect."

"Don't you want presents?"

"Billy, I already got the best present ever. Don't rightly need anything else."

Josiah listened intent on hearing Jesse's answer.

"What's that?"

"A family."

Chris had been listening at the doorway when a certain ladies man commented over his shoulder. "Nice to hear he's happy."

He stayed out of sight as he answered. "It's about time, too."

"That it is. Give any thought to his request. We could always use an extra gun. Besides, you have to admit he is a good shot."

He walked down the steps with Buck. "I don't know, still don't like the idea of him getting a reputation like the rest of us."

"How do you know he doesn't have one already. He's been through the territory, who knows what he's come across in his travels."

"Like I told him I'm still thinkin' on it."

Buck added, "Well don't think too long."

Josiah regaled the boys with stories from the bible which focused on the real meaning of Christmas. Enthralled by his deep timbre Billy sat enraptured taking in every word. Jesse listened as he continued to smooth the grain on a nearby wall. Working kept his mind at ease, a sense of satisfaction and fulfillment kept him focused.

After the storytelling, Billy chattered on about what he could do to help others. Jesse, being Jesse, just listened. He knew what he wanted to do, but that was Chris' decision.

* * *

><p>Vin entered the saloon having just come off the dusty trail and joined the other four. Seeing Chris he pulled up a chair. "Give any more thought to it?"<p>

Before Chris could answer Nathan asked. "Give any thought to what?"

"Whether Jesse can fill in as odd man out." Buck jumped in before Chris could open his mouth.

"You mean, like when one of us is injured?" J.D. ventured.

"Yep. Something like that." Buck knew by the glare he was receiving that he was thoroughly annoying his friend.

"He is good. What's the hold up?" Their youngest member added.

Vin glanced once in Chris' direction. "His pa."

Three pairs of inquisitive eyes landed on their leader. A fourth pair soon joined them. "Why Mr. Larabee, it looks as if you're under the proverbial gun?"

"Have a seat Ezra. We're waiting on Jesse's pa here to answer a question." Vin's lazy drawl intrigued the other man.

"And what question might that be?" The gambler couldn't resist the idea of poking fun at their leader. "It's not some new moniker or something, is it?"

"No. It's better. Let's say Vin was injured and a situation arose requiring an extra gun."

The light bulb burned brightly as Ezra caught on. "Ah, I see. I believe it's time he made a decision on that particular subject."

"Well I don't." Chris practically snarled.

"Is it because he wouldn't always be under your watchful eyes?"

"It's not that. It's…" The sudden loss of words made Chris feel vulnerable. "Aw hell. Should have known y'all would stand against me."

"It's not that, Chris. Jesse's as good as any of us and he does want to help. Look what he has done."

"That's what worries me."

"Maybe Chris doesn't want to see his son get hurt any more than he has already." Nathan said. "I can't rightly blame him for that."

"What's your opinion Josiah?" Buck asked as the preacher came through the swinging doors.

Chris looked up wondering where Jesse might be. "Don't worry Chris, he's visiting Mary for a bit."

He nodded. "So, are you in agreement with the rest of them?"

"Well Chris, the boy would come in handy, since we all have a tendency to visit Nathan's clinic every now and then."

"Every now and then! Try more often than not."

Cocking an eyebrow Buck said, "You're not helping Nathan."

"All we're saying Chris is we could use some help. It would be entirely up to you when he could be of assistance."

They waited while Chris gave the idea some thought. He was mulling it over when he saw a familiar face look in over the swinging doors. Catching Jesse's eye he waved him on over. Jesse walked through the doors, pulled up a chair and sat between Chris and Josiah. Now was as good of time as ever.

"Been doing some thinking. I've decided to give you permission to accompany us on some of our patrols when needed."

Jesse smiled. "Thanks pa."

"We'll see if you thank me after you hear some of my conditions." Chris waited until his son nodded in agreement. "You will only go out if it is necessary and with my permission."

"What if you're unable to?" Jesse asked.

"Then it will fall to whoever's in charge. Simple as that. You disobey or ignore orders you will lose this privilege and possibly gain some unwanted attention. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

There was an underlying challenge in that question. Chris let it go for now. "Nope, but I'll be sure to let you know if there is."

"Where are we staying tonight? The cabin or the boardinghouse?"

"Boarding house. Figured you'd be too tired to head out to the cabin after our patrol tonight."

"Really, pa?"

"Yeah. Come on. We need to get some supplies from Mrs. Potter." Chris stood and waited for Jesse to accompany him. "We'll see you later after supper." He touched his hat brim.

While they walked to Mrs. Potter's General Store Chris told Jesse that he overheard his conversation with Josiah and Billy. "Heard what ya said earlier. Thought a night on patrol would give you an idea what you might be getting into. It's not all that exciting. Sometimes it can be downright boring."

"Are you trying to change my mind? I know it's not that exciting. I just want to get to know my pa better."

Chris' heart swelled with pride. He reached over and gave Jesse's shoulder a slight squeeze. They didn't always need to speak what they were feeling and that's what strengthened their bond as father and son. The people of Four Corners could also see the changes in the once grim faced gunfighter and the not so trusting young man who now stood proudly by his side.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?" Mrs. Potter asked as father and son entered her store.

"Just the usual, Mrs. Potter. Need to stock up on some supplies for patrol and so does my son." She added some warm biscuits, fresh from the oven, to their supplies as a personal thank you for keeping their town as safe as it can possibly be.

Chris looked a little speechless, but Gloria finally said, "It's a little brisk outside, thought you and your son could use a little extra warmth." Then she looked to Jesse, "You mind your pa now."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." His mouth watered as he took in the heavenly smell of those biscuits.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter." He touched the brim of his hat. "Let's go son."

Gloria watched as the two walked down the boardwalk noticing several similarities between the two. It looked as if Jesse already adopted Chris' no nonsense gait as well as the few times she had seen him use the infamous glare. Especially the time Jesse aimed that glare right back at its maker. She softly laughed at that memory.

After they finished stowing their supplies in their saddle bags the pair mounted and rode off. The six remaining men exchanged congratulatory looks. "It's a step in the right direction. That boy would have soon rebelled against Chris' coddling."

"I agree, Josiah, but I can't rightly blame the man after what he has lost."

"Nathan, we all know how stubborn Chris can be when it comes to any of us. He'd put a mama grizzly to shame."

"Shoot Buck, I reckon we'll be seeing a lot more of Jesse on our patrols. What worries me is what Judge Travis might think?"

"J.D., the Judge respects Chris' decisions. I don't think there ain't too much to worry about there."

"I beg to differ, Mr. Tanner. Perhaps, our esteemed Judge might consider Jesse too young to handle the responsibilities of a regulator." Five pairs of intense eyes suddenly focused on the gambler. "And then again, look at how well we turned out because of it."

Any doubts they had were instantly banished. Their diverse group had beaten the odds and adding one more to their fold wasn't going to change anything. Oh they knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially with Jesse's age and attitude. They would take it one day at a time like they had done when they began making a name for themselves.

* * *

><p>Their shift went by smoothly and soon they were riding back to town. They were both silent, but in that silence they learned a little more about the other. Jesse reveled in these silent observations. The slightest tilt of his pa's head indicated which way they would take on the trail. Then there was the way Chris sat tall in the saddle sometimes pondering life's questions or sometimes strategically calculating the best way he could change the outcome of a particular situation.<p>

In the past as well as the present he had, also, come to know when he had pushed Chris to his limits. Those had been scarier times. His pa sometimes kept a poker face, but he was not as good as Ezra. More often than not, Chris wasn't afraid to show exactly how he felt at any given moment. Whenever his displeasure showed it came through his intense eyes. That glare of his was well known. If Jesse managed to push him that far, he could almost guarantee he would not be sitting comfortably for at least the rest of that day and possibly into the next.

These were some of the tells Jesse used when trying to understand his pa's points of view. He even noticed that when they did disagree he would try to see things from Chris' viewpoint and not from just his own. It didn't always work, but at least he tried. It recently took a lot of patience on his part not to push too hard to get Chris to even listen to his idea concerning the patrols.

He didn't like the way Chris avoided the subject at first, but after talking with some of the others he decided he needed to take a different approach. By obeying Chris, he gained a little more of the man's trust.

"You're awfully quiet. Looks like you're doing some heavy pondering."

Slightly startled out his thoughts, Jesse replied. "Yeah. Thinking some. Nothing to worry about."

"Ready for some supper."

They had long since eaten the biscuits that Mrs. Potter had given them. "Sure am." They guided their mounts back to town.

* * *

><p>As soon as they came from the livery stable they were greeted by J.D. "Something on your mind, J.D.?"<p>

"Judge Travis is arriving tomorrow on the stage. Received his telegram an hour ago. He made mention that he wanted to speak with you about something." Chris didn't miss J.D.'s eyes as they fell on Jesse. Of course, neither did his son. The boy bristled under the young lawman's gaze.

He was tired, hungry, and he sure didn't want to end this day on a sour note. He replied. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. The Judge probably is just doing his job by checking on how we're doing." Chris kept his tone firm. "Thanks J.D., are you heading to the saloon?"

"Yep. Everyone's there. See you in a little bit."

Chris stopped and turned to face his son. "Don't go reading into everything you hear."

"Sorry pa." The kid looked remorseful. "Old habits die hard."

"I know." At least he could see the kid was trying. "Let's see what Inez has to offer us."

* * *

><p>After they had eaten, Chris got waylaid by Inez and Mary. They decided that this Christmas they would collaborate and have an early dinner here at the saloon. "Sounds like a good idea to me."<p>

They further explained that the invite extended to the whole town and to whomever found themselves alone and without family. Even though it was only a few days until Christmas he knew whatever these ladies came up with that they would succeed in whatever they set their hearts and minds to.

Buck had been cajoled into playing the part of Santa. An anonymous donation to the General Store guaranteed that all the children who came with their families would receive a small gift from Santa. The rest of the peacekeepers and Jesse helped wherever and whenever they could.

They had a few skirmishes within the town city limits right on up until the day before Christmas. Even Jesse who tried very hard to stay out of trouble landed himself in the middle of one of those skirmishes. It hadn't been by choice either. Thankfully Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Wells witnessed the entire mess.

Jesse had been on his way to pick up something from the General Store when he heard Billy and a couple of other boys yell his name. He glanced down the alley and saw that a few older boys, closer to his age taunting the younger ones.

As he walked up to them he recognized a few of them. Jimmy Johnson, Terry Caldwell, Johnnie Fields and Ben Smith along with a few he didn't know. "This ain't yer concern, Larabee."

"It is since I know most of those boys that yer picking on. What did they do to you?"

"They exist." Ben spat some tobacco onto the ground. No doubt he filched it from his pa again.

"Whatever they've done is probably the same that any of us have done at their age. Can't take a few taunts?"

"Oh I can take them, we just wanted to teach them a lesson that's all."

"It ain't going to happen. Billy, you and your friends go home."

"But…"

Jesse gave Billy the exact glare that Chris would have given. Billy and his friends skedaddled out of sight. "Well it looks like yer just like yer pa. Steppin' in where ya don't have a right to be." Ben threw the first punch sending Jesse to the ground. The tight group formed a circle around the two teenagers. Jesse shook off the hit and as soon as he was standing launched himself at Ben. They landed hard on the ground. Jesse threw a few punches before Ben turned the tables and Jesse found himself on his back dodging and receiving some well placed hits as well.

Ben had been about to punch Jesse when a shot stopped him cold. Jesse threw his opponent off of him and had been about to deck him when he heard a familiar voice bark. "That's enough!"

Aw hell. He looked up into the angry eyes of his pa. He quickly looked away and found the ground to be a lot more interesting. Jesse didn't have long to wait when he heard Chris' next order. "Jesse. Boarding house."

He didn't even glance up as he stood, brushed off some of the dust, and left without another word. Both Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Wells watched as Jesse silently obeyed. His shoulders were slumped and as hard as Jesse tried he couldn't quite keep his feelings in check. They saw him brush away a stray tear.

The peacekeepers questioned the other teens. The looks exchanged between the peacekeepers told another story. They knew the boys were lying. Chris was livid. "See if they change their story once you get them to the jail." He abruptly turned away, his black duster billowing behind him as he set his thoughts on his son.

The two ladies called to him in unison. "Mr. Larabee!"

He had thought about ignoring them, but thought better of it. Taking a deep breath he turned to face them. "Ladies."

They didn't hesitate to come to Jesse's defense. He listened. The tension he had felt earlier dissipated. He waited until they were finished and thanked them. He had one more stop to make before the boardinghouse.

Mrs. Travis was waiting for him. "Chris, Billy wants to talk to you."

"As do I." He squatted down and got down to Billy's eye level. "Tell me everything you know."

Billy launched into his explanation and soon the Potter boy came along and told Chris the same thing in so many words. "Thanks boys. It's good to know you have his back. Next time though, don't pick a fight with boys older than you."

The boys made their apologies to Chris. Mary asked, "Are you and Jesse going to be alright?"

In reply to her question, Chris touched his hat brim. By the time he arrived in front of the boardinghouse he met Vin, Buck, and Ezra.

From their expressions he already knew the answer to the question he asked. "They changed their story."

"Big time. Ben admitted he threw the first punch. He, also, said they were provoked by the young 'uns. But, I'm sure you've already straightened that side out."

"Yep, sure did Buck."

Vin looked from Chris then to the boardinghouse as Ezra spoke. "We think you've made him wait long enough. If it's any longer, we fear he might run."

"Been thinkin' that myself." Chris rubbed his chin. "Did you extend the invite to our miscreants?"

"Of course, it's all taken care of, including your surprise." Ezra delighted in Chris' astonished expression. "Seeing that you're a little busy I took the liberty of having Yosemite ready it for you."

"Thanks Ezra." He nodded once and stepped through the door.

In the meantime, Jesse had originally followed his pa's orders, but after the long wait he moved to one of his favorite thinking spots. This is where Chris found him after first having stopped in their room. He had half hoped Jesse would be in the room, but not too shocked when he found it empty. It was then Chris moved onto the roof. Sure enough that's where his son sat.

Jesse didn't bother to look up as he heard his pa's spurs approach. He tilted his head upward only after he heard his pa call his name.

"Jesse." Chris looked into his son's worried expression. "I owe you an apology."

"Pa, I know I shouldn't have gotten into that fight…"

"Listen to me. You did the right thing standing up to those bullies. I'm proud of you." Chris pulled his son into a heartfelt and much deserved hug.

"Thanks pa." He didn't try to suppress the grin even after they broke apart.

Chris tilted Jesse's face as he said, "Let's get Nate to look at these." He patted his son on the back as they headed toward the interior of the building.

* * *

><p>Christmas came early the next morning to a very surprised fifteen year old who was only too happy to be joining his pa for the early morning patrol. Instead he found sitting on the stall next to his horse a brand new saddle. He was too stunned for words. Chris thought his expression was priceless and looked forward to many more Christmases to come.<p>

He watched as Jesse tentatively reached out to touch the smooth leather. "Pa, I don't know what to say, but thanks." Chris waited as Jesse saddled Rogue. The boy was beyond happy as he sat on that new saddle.

"Ready?"

Jesse nodded.

Their patrol had been extended a little as Chris and Jesse had a little fun along the way. They managed to look equally sheepish as the women folk good naturedly teased them for being late to dinner.

"I see someone found his Christmas present this morning." Ezra's eyes twinkled.

The best present to those men were seeing the happy expressions on both Chris and Jesse's faces. "You have no idea how much Christmas cheer you two have just extended to everyone else in this here room."

"Oh I think they can imagine."

"Buck, aren't you supposed to be somewhere right about now?" Chris couldn't resist especially after seeing Inez's worried expression.

"Oh! Sorry boys, I need to, uh, change. Excuse me." He hurried off.

"J.D., why don't you go help him? We don't want the jolly old soul to later appear with a blackened eye."

Jesse had been leaning back on his chair and was saved from tipping over when he couldn't stop laughing after Josiah's last comment. Chris' eyes had widened as he saw Jesse lean back more than usual and exhaled deeply, silently thanking Vin's superb reflexes.

By the time Jesse stopped laughing he found Chris looking at him, "What?"

Vin kicked his chair slightly. "Oh, sorry." Jesse's pathetic look and response had the rest of the peacekeepers laughing. Chris had just taken a drink when Santa and his elf made their appearance. Jesse had the good sense to duck while Vin and Ezra caught the brunt of Chris' half choked cough.

Santa and his elf rushed over to help only to find that the man was laughing. Tears streamed as Chris rasped, "I'm fine." He waved the two off.

Ezra had been toweling off the spray when he caught sight of J.D.'s hat. He quickly turned away understanding just what set Chris off. Vin did a double take and soon succumbed to fits of laughter. J.D. leveled his best glare at the rest of his so called friends.

Instead of his usual bowler hat, Casey had rather insisted that he wear a very colorful long knit stocking hat signifying he was Santa's helper. The effect it had on the normally stoic peacekeepers was a sight to behold. Their contagious laughter soon affected everyone present.

It turned out to be the best Christmas any of them had ever experienced. The Judge got a chance to speak with Chris who confirmed that Jesse was now accompanying them on patrols. He nodded his approval, said it would do the boy well to learn some responsibility.


End file.
